Heaven Is
by MajinWTF
Summary: The Western Supreme Kai got bored... And somehow ended up in a sexual relationship with Dabura, the king of the demon realm. Takes place just prior to her fight with Buu.
1. Chapter 1

Heaven Is

Chapter One: Take My Hand

For her, it was mostly a matter of convenience- he had made himself available to her, and having a willing partner that understood and accepted that she couldn't be involved in an actual relationship sure was nice. And while he may not have had the most handsome of faces, his flawless body, impressive skills, and the thrill of doing something so very inappropriate were more than enough to keep him in her fantasies whenever they were apart.

For him, it was lust, pure and simple. She was a gorgeous girl, and while he certainly had no shortage of those to choose from back in the Demon Realm, the idea that he was defiling a deity was what made it so unbearably exciting.

So for this reason, Dabra would take his leave from the Demon Realm of Darkness far more than was convenient, and the Kaioshin of the West, upon sensing his presence, would take hers from the heavenly realm of Kaioshinkai, and they'd meet in the mortal world for a little fun...

By the fourth of these rendezvous, they both knew what to expect, more or less...

"So you want me again, huh? It's only been a day!" she said, smiling.

The Demon Lord smirked. "Is that a problem? You wouldn't have joined me here, after all, if you didn't want me as well."

The Kaioshin blushed slightly at that, something that he found so cute and entertaining that he was filled with the urge to rip her clothes off then and there and stop worrying about the required formalities of chit chat and finding a private location.

Her mind was working similarly, and they quickly found themselves an unoccupied house to borrow (the fact that it was someone else's was Dabra's particular fetish, while the fact that it was unoccupied was in response to the Kaioshin's need to avoid harming innocents).

As soon as they were inside he was on her, tearing her clothes off and tossing her onto a large fluffy rug on the floor. He looked down at her for a moment, enjoying the view, then went to remove his own with a bit more care- only to be caught by surprise when she hit him with a ki blast, neatly dissolving his outfit.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked, amused.

"Yes. I'm not going to be the only one having to make new clothes today!" She stood up then, pressing her body against his and loving the heat of it. He slid one hand up her back and neck, pausing with his fingers in her long hair for a moment before pulling her up for a hard kiss. She allowed this for a moment, then shoved him onto the same ridiculously fluffy rug that he'd thrown her on earlier and climbed on top of him.

Dabra didn't resist this. He liked it rough, and the fact that she could both give and receive was one of the things that he found highly attractive about her. And the fact that the only woman who could keep up with him in that respect was a Kaioshin? It just fueled his ego. And seeing her so clearly wanting him fueled his lust.

The vividness of the whole experience was nearly overwhelming... she could feel him between her legs- and could feel just how excited he was to be there. While normally she enjoyed the foreplay, today she just lacked the patience for it. She wanted him too badly!

"Dabra... we need to do this. I can't wait today."

He laughed. "Someone is turning into a sex addict. Or should I say a Dabra addict?"

"Call it whatever you want as long as you're in me while you do so!"

"I think I'll make you prove how bad you want it. How's that?" Dabra laid back on the carpet, relaxing.

"Going to make me do all the work today, huh? Well if that's how you're going to play this..." She very deliberately stood up and started to turn around to leave.

Dabra wasn't having this. He grabbed her again and pulled her down onto the carpet, pinning her there with his own body- then he noticed she was laughing.

"Consider your bluff called, Ugly," she chuckled.

"I see what you were playing at. Fine then!' and with that he was in her...

Later that day, West Kaioshin returned to the heavenly realm where she was almost immediately set upon by the Kaioshin of the East, or "Shin," as he preferred to be called. "Where have you been? There's been some sort of energy fluctuation in your quadrant, you know. The sort of thing you should have been keeping an eye on?"

She smiled. "You work far too hard, Shin. I know you're still new to all of this, you might feel like you have something to prove- but honestly, the galaxies are a peaceful place these days, it's more than acceptable to take a little break from time to time."

He took a look at her. "Your hair is a mess and your skin's a bit flushed, West- I think I can guess what you were off doing."

She cringed. Uh oh... and started to quickly try and push her hair back into place. "You were fighting, weren't you?" She was relieved to hear he had jumped to the wrong conclusion, and quickly nodded.

"That's right! I was off testing my skills against a... capable opponent."

"That's admirable, but still-"

"I don't really need you to lecture me, kid," she said, enjoying how cute and flustered Shin would get when she'd bring up his youth, "I think I know what I'm doing. If there was really a problem with how I'm doing my job, Grand Master Kaioshin would bring it up with me. That's his job. Not yours." She then rushed off, a little embarrassed to have came so close to being caught. Mentally, she resolved to use more discretion...

End Chapter One: Take My Hand


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Heavy Thoughts Tonight

The Kaioshin of the West was so mortified after her last close call that she made every effort to keep her mind on her job. In fact, when a day later she felt a certain very familiar Ki make its presence in the mortal realm she ignored it, figuring that her lover could handle a case of blue balls every once and a while.

She put her energies instead into finding the source of an unusually high Ki reading that had appeared in her jurisdiction. Considering the time frame in which it appeared, she suspected it was related to the energy fluctuations that Shin had been talking about previously, but since she hadn't been there at the time she couldn't be completely certain.

But after a day and a half of this, she felt her energies spent and wanted a break... and nothing recharged her quite like a certain Demon Lord...

So for the first time, she was the one going to the mortal world and waiting for him. When he didn't show, she reached out in her mind... "Dabra! Dabra, I'm waiting..."

He eventually showed up but was in a terrible mood. "You kept me waiting last time, you know. I didn't appreciate that."

She rolled her eyes. "My life doesn't revolve around your physical needs, Dabra. Sometimes I have far more important things to deal with."

"I have half a mind to leave you high and dry like you did me," he said, yellow eyes narrowed, "but lucky for you, I'm feeling very much in need of a distraction today. So you'll get what you desire." He grabbed her then and there and tossed her over his shoulder, taking off at a run toward the first suitable location he could find- a shopping mall, closed for the evening.

"Seriously?" the Kaioshin asked, shaking her head. But in they went, and they quickly found a display bed set up in the home furnishings section of one of the department stores. Which a quick kick he sent most of the ornamental pillows and other pretty but impractical decorations flying from the bed (knocking over a table of curtain fabric samples in the process) and dropped his lady onto it in their place.

"Some poor salesman went through a lot of trouble setting that up, you know," she said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"I know!" Dabra answered cheerfully. He then stripped down to nothing, enjoying the knowledge that her eyes were glued to him. He took great pride in his looks, particularly his powerful, muscular body. and couldn't resist pausing to allow her to admire him a little more.

What she saw was driving her mad... She couldn't understand or explain the effect his body had on her. It was like it took all of her rational mind and turned it into one big pull of lust.

He then jumped onto the bed, the force of it breaking the legs of it and dropping the mattress to the floor. "You're going to have to fix that."

"You're going to have to shut up." Not trusting her to do so, Dabra covered her mouth with one of his hands.

She didn't fight back, allowing him near complete control over her body. He found it incredibly arousing...

...and so, after some time had passed and they were both finished, Dabra rolled off of her and stretched out on the bed beside the Kaioshin, his feet dangling off the bottom of the bed display. She sat up slowly and went to stand, but he grabbed her wrist. She glanced back at him over her shoulder, curious. The Demon Lord didn't say anything though, he just stared at her.

"What?" She finally asked, her tone light and teasing, "stare at me like that for too long and I'll think you've fallen in love!"

"You're certainly the type of woman a man could fall in love with," Dabra said, smirking, "But you already know I'm not the kind of man that falls in love with anyone."

She pulled her wrist away and got up then, redressing quickly. "Indeed, that's part of what makes this arrangement so convenient," she said, her voice cool but her face turned away to hide a slight blush. She mentally reminded herself that the whole appeal of their casual relationship was that it helped her avoid romantic feelings... She couldn't allow Dabra to get into her head like this, or, even more pressingly, into her heart.

- - -

Back to work... But distracted. The Kaioshin of the West found herself having a hard time thinking about anything but Dabra, and it frustrated her. Under normal circumstances, she liked her job and was very good at it- good enough that she hadn't been bluffing when she told Shin she could get away with taking breaks. But now she was struggling to get anything done.

Because of this, she was caught off guard when King Yama requested to speak with her concerning the sudden influx of deaths from her quadrant. Promising to look into it, she rushed off...

- - -

One day later, the former Kaioshin of the West once again spoke with King Yama. Only this time it was in a very different context.

"You do understand the seriousness of the error you've made, don't you?" he asked.

West stared at the floor and nodded meekly. She couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Had you been doing your job you would have been able to stop that wizard before he had even finished creating that monster. But instead, you put me in the position of having to process the souls of several dead Kaioshins!"

At that West self consciously touched the halo above her head.

"The others are going straight to heaven, of course. But I don't know what to do with you..."

"I guess I don't deserve heaven, do I?" she said quietly.

"All of your actions up until a month ago were befitting a Kaioshin. But when you put your own pleasure first..."

She cringed, hating the fact that no detail of what she had done was hidden from him. Not even the most intimate and dirty of them!

"But I can't send you to hell, having a Kaioshin down there would get everyone all stirred up. So instead I'm going to have you fast-tracked for reincarnation, and you will be reborn in a mortal body. That should be punishment enough."

West was horrified. A mortal body! Ugh! But she knew better than to argue. With as many deaths as she had just caused she deserved much worse. And knowing that Shin was the only one left and that he was risking his life right now trying to clean up her mistake made her heart hurt. She silently wished him luck.

As she was lead away to where her memories would be wiped clean and her soul cleansed prior to her rebirth, she caught, for the last time, the feeling of a certain Ki waiting for her in the mortal world. "Sorry Dabra," she whispered, "It looks like I'll be keeping you waiting again..."

End Chapter Two: Heavy Thoughts Tonight

A note from the author: This story has a longer and more plot heavy sequel, just so you know! Look for Color Me Blood Red on my profile.


End file.
